


Bloodied Wings

by Demon_Of_Sparkles



Series: My Ghoul Academia [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Brothers, Ghouls, Masks, Mild Gore, i gave dark shadow a name, i hope you guys enjoy, tokoyami takes the plate of uta, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Of_Sparkles/pseuds/Demon_Of_Sparkles
Summary: A new customer walks into Tokoyami's mask shop.





	Bloodied Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Dark Shadow a name!

“Whatcha workin’ on, Fumikage?”

Tokoyami didn’t even have to look up to know that his twin brother was sitting on the stool across the table, staring at him.

“I’m making a mask,” the young man responded, “A young woman requested that I make it.”

“You’re doing a good job.”

“Thank you.”

A moment of silence passed between the two, although it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was the kind of quiet that you could be comfortable with. Just two people, enjoying one another’s company.

The little bell attached to the door rang, and Tokoyami looked up to see a man with black hair walk inside his shop, gazing at all the masks that were on display. He wore a leather jacket and a white shirt underneath. His ears were pierced.

The man finally noticed the owner of the shop, and raised a hand in greeting.

“Yo,” he said, “These are some cool masks you got here. Do you make custom ones?”

Tokoyami glanced down at the mask he was currently working on, then met the man’s gaze.

“Indeed I do,” he replied hesitantly. Something was off about this customer. Normally the black-haired shop owner would be able to tell if a customer was a ghoul or human, but it was hard to tell with this guy.

“Cool. I’d like a custom mask, then.”

“Alright.” Tokoyami moved the mask off to side and grabbed a sketchbook and measuring tape. “Can I get your name, please?”

The man shrugged.

“That doesn’t really matter.”

“Hm.” Tokoyami ignored how the man didn’t give his name. Some of his customers preferred their information be a secret. He continued to ask the necessary questions. “Is this for a masquerade party, a head start on Halloween, or--”

The stranger waved away the question.

“No to all of those, actually. Let me rephrase my request a bit, dude.”

He leaned forward over the counter, and one his eyes quickly changed, turning into the eye of a ghoul.

“I’d like a mask to use while hunting.”

  


“...Alright, this is the last question. Do you have any design ideas for your mask?”

“Hm. I dunno. If there’s tips or anything like that, you can make them red, I guess.”

“Got it.”

Tokoyami finished his notes and closed his sketchbook, gesturing to the man that he can now stand up from the stool.

“It might take a while for me to make this,” he told his customer. “My best guess is about a month, since I have a few other clients I need to take care of. When it’s finished, do you want me to mail to your house, or would you prefer to come pick it up from here?”

“I’ll pick it up from here,” he replied. “Actually, can we exchange numbers? I might forget. You can text me when it’s done.”

“Hm… Sure.”

They exchanged numbers, and Fumikage looked up from his phone, realizing he never got the man’s name.

“Sir, you never told me your name--”

The bell on the door rang, and the man was gone.

Tokoyami was silent for a bit, and then he spoke.

“Tsukuyomi, you can stop hiding now.”

Behind him he heard the sound of the curtain leading into his workshop swing open, and his brother was standing next to him again.

“Should I chase after him? Ask him to tell us your name?”  
Fumikage shook his head. “No, I think he’d just ignore you. And I don’t think he’d give us his name anyway.” He reached out and grabbed the mask he was working on previously, and continued to work while his brother watched.

 

* * *

 

A man stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at himself, contemplating if he really wanted to go through with this. But then again, he was already so far in.

In front of the young man was a box. He had picked it up earlier that day, and had managed to find ways to avoid opening it. But now it was late into the evening, and he had run out of excuses.

Getting a small knife to cut the tape away, he slowly opened up the box, revealing the mask inside. He picked it up, glancing at himself in the mirror and seeing his uncertain yet determined face. His hair was messily pushed back, water running down his face. He looked down again, gazing at the mask.

“I suppose I should activate my kagune,” he murmured to himself. “Just to see how this’ll look when I’m out there.”

He took a deep breath, steadying himself, and then it all happened very fast.

_Pain._

It felt like something living, pulsing inside of him, had finally been released, and it was as if he didn’t know it was trapped underneath his skin until it burst free. He shouted, losing his balance from the sudden and immense pain of having something rip through your skin and quickly crawl out of your muscles, using the sink to support himself as he fell, knocking over a bottle of hair dye in the process.

He felt it writhe and twitch, contorting as it tried to organize itself into a shape, stretching and twisting after being trapped in liquid form for so long.

It was incredibly painful, but just like that, it was over, and everything was still again.

“Fuck,” he hissed, “I don’t think I’m gonna get used to that anytime soon.”

The young man pulled himself back up into a standing position, miraculously still holding the mask. He glanced up to see what his kagune looked like-- he’d never seen it before in a mirror, only small glimpses in the corner of his eyes-- and was stunned at the size of it.

He glanced at the mask, his gaze flickering to the floor.

“I’m really doing this, huh?” he whispered. He raised the mask up to his face, securing it around his head, and looked at his reflection once again.

It was a black masquerade mask, the edges carved to look like feathers. Despite one of the eyes being covered by a fabric the same color as the mask, he could still see through it. The right side of the mask was carved away with a curling pattern on the lower half that drew attention to his ghoulish eye. The tips of the feathers slowly gave way to a blood-red.

And his kagune.

The ukaku extended from his shoulder blades, having split into two before they even broke apart his skin. Its colors were slowly shifting around, as if something was slowly swimming just beneath its surface. The two bone-like appendages had hundreds of blades attached to them. They were all laying uselessly on the floor, since they were just hanging out from his back, collapsed onto the tiled floor.

Slowly, he raised them, still taking in how large they seemed to be in the small bathroom. He furled in the two appendages in order to lift them up all the way, and then gasped when he finally realized what they were.

_Wings._

He had wings.

And in that moment, he understood his codename.

_“Hawks.”_


End file.
